


Timing Is Everything.  Timing Is Also A Bitch.

by CommunionNimrod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, and Hermann's composure is tested, bad timing, bad timing Tendo, in which Newt is a mischievous little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunionNimrod/pseuds/CommunionNimrod
Summary: The fun thing about being in a relationship now is that arguments rarely end in pure anger.  It's easy enough to work out that anger with more ... exciting activities.  Too bad things don't always go as planned.





	Timing Is Everything.  Timing Is Also A Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Newmann Porn Fest 2K18! My chosen prompt was Newt giving Hermann a blowjob underneath his desk, aaaaand then Tendo walks in needing to talk to Hermann. ;D I had a blast with it, I hope you enjoy!

The two surviving members of the K-Science division of the PPDC might have finally, after years of tension and pining, sealed the deal with one another and confessed their attraction to each other, but …  Well, it didn’t change too much between them. Hermann hadn’t really expected it to, and he was grateful for it. Their dynamic, both personal and professional, was one of the things that had caused him to fall in love with Newton to begin with.  To lose any aspect of that dynamic would have not only been regretful, but would have likely ensured that the two of them would not last.

While it was true that there was a lighter air in the lab, an effect of their “honeymoon stage” as Newton liked to call it, not much else changed.  Sure, they were a bit handsy with one another, and Hermann hadn’t slept alone in his quarters ever since, but they were still the same chaotic duo as always.  They danced around one another and argued just as fiercely as they always did. Instead of ending in thick and angry silence, though, now their arguments seemed to end with one of them in a compromising position.  When Hermann screamed for Newton to “be quiet or I’ll find something more productive for your mouth to do”, he would end up doing just that.

This explained their current situation: Hermann sitting at his desk, knees spread and cock freed from the confines of his trousers, and Newton finally doing something useful with those lips for the first time that day.  

Newton looked so perfect on his knees, hidden underneath the desk, cheeks flushed and hair messy from where Hermann had been dragging his fingers through it.  His eyes were dark with desire, their gazes locked with one another as he dragged his tongue up the length of Hermann’s erection.

“ _Ooooh, Newton_ ,” he groaned, breaking eye contact briefly as his head rolled back and his eyes fluttered closed.  He curled his fingers again, grabbing and yanking at the dark strands a bit rougher than he’d intended.  He was rewarded with a sharp hiss of pain from Newton, and quickly lifted his head again, eyes wide with alarm.

The noise may have been pained, but the expression on Newton’s face was anything but.  Newton was grinning, eyes half lidded with desire, a streak of moisture glistening across his cheek where the tip of his dick was currently rubbing.  Hermann shuddered. He’d never been such a possessive, almost primal person before, but for some reason with Newton he was. There was something about seeing his precum streaked across Newton’s face that made Hermann dizzy with desire.  Then again, Hermann had never entertained the idea of doing something sexual in a semi-public place before either (and _definitely_ never in his work space).  His relationship with Newton was already proving to be quite the learning experience for him.  It was as thrilling as it was shocking.

“You dirty man,” Newton muttered, smirking.  His breath was hot against Hermann’s skin, and his cock twitched with want.  Shifting, Newton pressed a gentle kiss to his tip, and Hermann exhaled shakily.

“Well when you mouth off like that,” Hermann snapped, though there was no heat to his comment.  Newton chuckled and peppered Hermann’s length with a series of soft, playful kisses. It tickled just as much as it felt good.  

“Y’know dude, this is no incentive for me to _stop_ mouthing off,” Newton shot back, tilting his head down and mouthing Hermann’s balls.  

Hermann let out a strangled groan, gripping the edge of his desk so tightly that his arm started trembling.  His hips twitched involuntarily, and in response Newton slid his hands up Hermann’s thighs and to his hips, massaging gently and coaxing them back down into his chair.  Hermann sighed, starting to feel boneless, and he bit his lip as he slumped down once again.

Newton took this as his chance, shifting again to a more comfortable position under the desk and wrapping a hand around the base of Hermann’s length.  He stroked it a few times slowly, before wrapping his lips around the tip and taking Hermann into his mouth carefully. Hermann exhaled again as he felt his erection become enveloped in the now familiar warmth of Newton’s mouth.  It was incredible, addictive, and it took every ounce of self control for Hermann not to instantly start fucking Newton’s mouth in earnest. While it was a fantasy he had, Hermann was larger than the average male, and he was worried about hurting Newton if he actually tried.  So a fantasy it would remain.

“God, Newton, _yes_ ,” he encouraged as Newton hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently.  Newton had once jokingly boasted that one of his six PhDs was in sucking dick, and damnit if Hermann couldn’t help but believe him in times like this.  

Newton wasted no time once he started.  Hermann was panting heavily, one hand moving from grabbing his desk to grabbing the arm of his chair, the other firmly planted on the top of Newton’s bobbing head.  Newton could spend hours taking Hermann apart, and he had done so before, but their current circumstance required efficiency. Newton began humming as he moved up and down Hermann’s length, and Hermann could feel the vibrations shooting through his groin up into his stomach.  After a few minutes this, Newton sucking and licking and jerking him off with his hand, Hermann began to feel the familiar heavy warmth settling into his stomach. He was close. He groaned, gently tugging on Newton’s hair in a wordless warning, and Newton grunted in acknowledgement as he began to pick up pace …

Right as they both heard the doors to the lab start to open.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Newton hissed after releasing Hermann’s length with a wet pop.  Hermann gasped, sitting up straight in his chair and staring down at Newton with wide eyes.

They had to act fast.   **Real** fast.  Newton looked like he was ready to bolt out from under the desk, but Hermann still had enough of his mind with him to shake his head in attempt to deter the idea.  That would not work.

“Just … stay there,” Hermann commanded, trying to gather his proper voice.  “Stay still and quiet.”

Newton blinked in shock, but nodded and froze.  Hermann cleared his throat and moved, not even bothering to tend to his still throbbing erection as he rolled sideways and forward, angling his chair in a way that completely obscured Newton and his the fact that he was in a very telling state of undress.

Hermann tried to compose himself and focus on the Breach calculations currently pulled up on his monitor (contrary to what their previous activities might have suggested, Hermann _had_ been working), putting his glasses on and staring blankly at the numbers before him as he tried slowing his heart rate.  He heard footsteps, and he swallowed thickly.

“Hey there Doctor Gottlieb!” a familiar voice called out behind him.  Hermann swore he could hear Newt scoff lightly in between his legs, and it took every ounce of self control to keep his mouth from twitching up in an amused smirk.  Instead, he glanced over his shoulder and eyed Tendo Choi heading in his direction.

“Ah, Mr. Choi, hello,” Hermann greeted, his voice surprisingly level.  It was as if nothing was amiss. He consciously had to make sure not to move or turn like he normally would, as any shift would cause Tendo to see **much more** of his scientist companions (friends?) than he’d likely prefer.

“Where’s your chaotic other half of K-Science lurking today?” Tendo asked casually, coming to stand at the side of Hermann’s desk.

_Perfect, he can see nothing from that angle …_  Hermann thought to himself.

“Ah, I believe he wandered off rambling about obtaining some scrap metal for one of his tanks,” Hermann sighed, waving a hand dismissively and rolling his eyes.  He felt Newton lightly slap the side of his good leg. “I am unsure how long he’ll be gone, if you’re needing to speak with him …”

“Oh!  Nah, I actually need you, my good man,” Tendo smiled, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the side of the desk.  “I know you’re crazy busy and I’ve got to check on some Jaeger repairs myself, but if you have a few moments?”

Hermann absolutely did not have a few moments.  He had an erection that had, shockingly, not flagged whatsoever, with his sexy and infuriating partner squatting between his legs.  It was something he very much wanted to get back to. Unfortunately, there was no way to brush Tendo off without raising some suspicion, so Hermann could only hope that the man truly meant a few minutes.

“Of course,” he nodded, moving his hands away from his keyboard.  He felt another slap on his leg, just as quiet but slightly more harsh than the first one, but didn’t let it change his composure.  

“Great,” Tendo nodded, before glancing around the lab again briefly.  “I wanted to talk to you about some Jaeger coding, I’m, uh. Running into a bit of a roadblock with programming more efficient reaction time when they’re in the water.  I know there’s only so much we can do, those big hulking things are gonna move slower against the current, but I still feel like the coding and programs can be improved to make things more streamlined in some aspects of it.”

“Ah yes,” Hermann nodded, pressing his lips together in a thin line.  “You are right, there’s really not too much we can do, but for one, adjusting the alloys used in structure repairs going forward will help.  We need to make the Jaeger’s a little bit lighter while not ruining their structural integrity.”

“See, that’s why I hadn’t considered it from a material standpoint,” Tendo muttered thoughtfully, brow furrowing.  “Reaction time won’t matter if the legs buckle quicker.”

“Of course, but there are some compromises we can make,” Hermann nodded.  His mind was already running, thinking about what they might be able to do.  In fact, for a brief moment, he completely forgot about his circumstance. “If we integrated more magnesium-”

Apparently Newton had gotten bored in the few moments since Hermann and Tendo began conversing, because in the middle of his conversation, Hermann felt the familiar warm sensation of Newton’s tongue sliding along the tip of his erection.  Hermann hadn’t been prepared for that; he had foolishly hoped that Newton would behave and wait out their visitor before getting back to business. It took everything in him for Hermann to keep from gasping or twitching in an obscene way, though he unfortunately could _not_ keep his good leg from jerking forward and kicking the back of his desk with a loud thump.

Hermann swore he could feel Newton snort against his exposed skin.  The bastard.

“Whoa, you okay?” Tendo asked, eyebrows almost up to his hairline.

“Apologies,” Hermann gasped out, his voice slightly strained but otherwise not betraying what had happened.  “My, uh. My leg has been misbehaving today, and it occasionally has spasms. Please pay it no mind.”

“Oh, of course man, no worries,” Tendo shrugged, _thankfully_ believing him.  “But yeah, that’s a good idea.  I’ll need to see how much magnesium we can get a requisition approved for.  That should help a bit, and maybe tweaking some of the coding at that point will have more of an effect.”

“Indeed,” Hermann nodded.  “As for the coding, you should start your focus o-on-”

Hermann had to pause briefly, glancing over at his monitor to feign calculating thought as Newton pressed in again and took his erection into his mouth.  He was moving slowly, rubbing his tongue against Hermann’s frenulum and even going so far as to allow his teeth to lightly scrape against the underside of Hermann’s length as he continued the blowjob.  Hermann inhaled through his nose, bringing a hand up to rub against his mouth and conceal as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“On the propulsion systems,” Hermann forced himself to continue.  “The, uh. The thrusters i-in the legs will be key.”

Hermann felt like he was falling apart right in front of Tendo.  He might not be writhing and moaning, but his voice was strained and his fingers were twitching with the desire to grab onto something.  Somehow, Tendo didn’t seem to notice. Like most of the scientists and mechanics in the PPDC, when work was being discussed in any sort of depth, it initiated a sort of tunnel vision focus.

That tunnel vision was instrumental in getting through this when Newton was reaching up to massage his hip while sucking on his cock.   _Damn him_.

“Yeah, for sure,” Tendo was nodding.  “Yeah, we gotta get the improvements logged and upgrade water resistance, maybe get a bit more power put in there.”

“Y-yes, it will require upgraded water resistance,” Hermann breathed, trying to keep control over his voice.  

Tendo was glancing off  into the lab again, so in a bold move, Hermann twitched his hips to quickly and quietly thrust into Newton’s mouth.  His heart was pounding, and this was becoming equal parts embarrassing and arousing. Newton had teased once that Hermann had an inner public sex kink just waiting to come out, and the statement had been dismissed vehemently at the time.    Once again it seemed that Newton had been, regretfully, correct.

“So focus on thruster coding and magnesium upgrades,” Tendo reiterated.  Hermann turned his head to the side briefly to let his eyes flutter closed.  Newton was picking up his pace again, bobbing up and down on his erection almost as enthusiastically as he’d been prior to their interruption.  Hermann thought for sure he was going to pass out.

“Yes,” Hermann agreed, though his comment absolutely had a double meaning.  Newton’s grip on his hip tightened, and it thrilled Hermann to know he picked up on it.  “Yes, we need to start there. And. And then once you have the groundwork. I can always, ah, take a day away from m-my duties here to come assist with the coding groundwork.

“That would be awesome, Hermann, thanks,” Tendo beamed, pushing off the desk and unfolding his arms.  “That’s perfect. Just the jump start my brain needed! I’ll get to work and then let ya know, okay?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Hermann nodded.

“Thanks again,” Tendo nodded, giving Hermann a casual salute.  “See ya later!”

Tendo couldn’t leave the room fast enough.  Finally, as Hermann heard the lab door shut and a brief moment of silence fall on the room again, he let out the groan he’d been holding in, slumping back in his chair and reaching down to yank on Newton’s hair.

“You asshole,” he groaned, panting and jerking his hips again as best he could in his sitting position without hurting himself.  Newton just hummed and moved faster.

Since Hermann had been edging for the past few minutes, having been so close before Tendo had wandered in, it didn’t take long at all for Newton to work his magic.  With a gasp and another familiar tug of warning on Newton’s hair, Hermann let out a strangled cry as he came.

Newton used both hands to gently still Hermann’s lips immediately, still barely bobbing his head as he dragged out Hermann’s orgasm as much as possible.  It was only when Hermann started to whimper and jerk that Newton let his cock fall free, a bit of cum sliding down his chin. His glasses were askew, his cheeks pink, and it was a gorgeous sight.

Lazily, Hermann reached for the nearby tissues and yanked a few out, handing them to Newton.  He used the tissues to wipe off his chin and spit out any excess cum inside his mouth. Then, he used another tissue to gently wipe off Hermann’s softening dick.  Even though he was as caring and quick as possible, Hermann was still incredibly oversensitive and he twitched at the touch. Newton chuckled.

Still panting heavily, Hermann worked on tucking himself back in and pushing back from the desk so Newton could get out.  The shorter man hissed as he got out and stood, working out a cramp he’d clearly gotten in his legs from his time squatting.  Hermann felt guilty for a moment, but that guilt passed as Newton planted his hands on the chair and kissed him passionately. Hermann could taste himself on Newton’s tongue and it sent shivers down his spine.  It was yet another thing that he’d never expected to enjoy so much.

“You’re the worst,” he mumbled against Newton’s lips.  The other man just chuckled again, grinning.

“You loved it, you _incredibly_ dirty man,” Newton accused lightly, biting at Hermann’s bottom lip.

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god you’re blushing, Herms you’re so cute.”

“ _Shut.  Up._ ”

Hermann huffed, pressing a hand against Newton’s chest and shoving him back slightly.  Newton laughed out loud. It was beautiful and it had Hermann grinning in spite of himself.  Still feeling a bit mischievous, riding the adrenaline from the compromising situation they had been put in, Hermann’s grin slid into a playful smirk and he rolled forward.  Newton noticed the change right before he was pushed against the side of the desk.

“I have a favor to return,” Hermann said, dropping his voice low in the way he knew Newton loved.  He leaned forward and nuzzled against the obvious bulge in his partner’s skinny jeans, relishing in the way Newton sucked in a sharp breath.

“Holy shit, dude,” Newton whimpered.

“Sit on the desk,” Hermann commanded.  “It’s my turn.”

“Fuck.  Yes,” Newton beamed, scrambling to get up on the edge of Hermann’s desk.  He spread his legs wide instantly and fumbled with his zipper. Rolling close, Hermann smacked his hands away so he could finish pulling out his erection and get to work.


End file.
